Legal atau Ilegal?
by Dai' OldLace
Summary: Gadis polos, lelaki berkepribadian ganda, dan satu lagi lelaki yang dingin. Sebuah hubungan masa lalu yang mulai terkuak. Chap 3 is up. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Legal atau Ilegal? ****blue atarashii**

****Description : ****_**_**Sebagai ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab, Sakura benar-benar terkejut saat hari pertamanya masuk setelah kecelakaan malah disambut **_dengan makian oleh lelaki yang mengaku memiliki banyak **_**fanatic fans**_**. Tapi lelaki itu berubah drastis saat pulang sekolah. Atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu memiliki kepribadian ganda?**_

**Warning : Aneh, gila, jelek, typo udah kayak debu (baca: udah banyak, ngeganggu lagi! HACHIUW!), tapi sempet-sempetin buat read and review ya :D**

**Oke, ENJOY READ!**

* * *

><p>Tiang itu serasa beku. Membuat badannya kaku saking dinginnya yang menusuk tulang. Air bergulir deras di bawah sana. Ia yakin bisa mati bila terjun dan semuanya akan hilang. Tidak tidak, bukan air dibawah tujuannya. Ia berbalik dan maju lima langkah, kemudian menunduk. Menempelkan sebelah telinga diantara kedua tangannya yang membeku pada besi tua yang belum usang dan masih benar-benar kuat.<p>

Gemuruh suara yang begitu keras terbentuk, menggetarkan besi yang dipegangnya. Ia menelan ludah dan menutup matanya. Sudah siap, Ia sudah merasa benar akan keputusannya. Menarik tangan dan kepalanya, ia berdiri dan melangkah melewati besi yang dipegangnya tadi. Berdiri diantara kedua besi yang sama, dan merentangkan tangannya bebas.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ia bahkan tidak sempat berteriak, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Ya, karena itu memang sudah keputusannya. Bahkan sampai cahaya putih kekuning-kuningan yang bergerak cepat mendekatinya dengan suara gemuruh yang jauh lebih keras ia masih diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain merentangkan tangan dan menutup matanya.

-o-

Terik matahari serasa mencekiknya, Sakura bangun dengan susah payah. Lagi-lagi slang infus tertempel di punggung tangan kanannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas slang itu tanpa ragu seperti sudah terbiasa. "Kau memang anak nakal, Sakura" Seorang bertubuh jangkung namun proporsional mengenakan pakaian serba putih mengagetkannya. Namun Sakura tidak bergeming dan melorotkan selimutnya dan turun ddari tempat tidur.

"Oh ayolah, Paman.. Aku benar-benar sehat. Kau bisa lihat itu kan?" Sakura memutar-mutar tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat meskipun sedikit oleng karena kakinya belum sembuh benar. Fugaku tersenyum, sedikit menahan tawa, "Baiklah, kau memang benar-benar nakal. Dan aku tahu benar anak nakal sepertimu benci dengan rumah sakit. Jadi, kau boleh pulang" Sakura melompat senang dan segera memungut pakaiannya berniat ganti pakaian. Gerah sekali rasanya. "Paman Fugaku memang Dokter paling baaaaaik sedunia!" Fugaku sedikir mengerang ketika Sakura mendadak memeluknya.

"Eh.. Iya iya, tapi kau tidak boleh pulang sendiri. Sasuke yang akan mengantarmu" Fugaku merasa sedikir lega karena Sakira sudah tidak memeluknya lagi. Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku akan ganti baju dulu, jaa~" Sakura melenggang pergi entah kemana. Yang pasti sepuluh menit kemudian ia sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian Rumah Sakit dengan jalannya yang terseok-seok menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah datang!" Sakura mencoba mempercepat langkahnya sebisa mungkin. Kaki kirinya benar-benar menyebalkan! Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke menahan tawa dan menghampirinya. "Jalan saja tidak bisa" Sasuke membopongnya dengan halus, lalu mengambil tas yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengejekku seperti itu, kau tahu itu menyebalkan, Sasuke" Sakura mendengus kesal sambil mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, karena pundak Sasuke terasa tinggi sekali. "Sasuke.." Panggil Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi Sakura tahu ia mendengar panggilan itu.

"Nanti antar aku ke sekolah ya?" Pinta Sakura, Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. Namun ia mendesah berat, kemudian tersenyum. "Ya"

-o-

"Sakuraaa! Kau sudah masuk! Awh.. kakimu!" Sakura berjalan terseok-seok menghampiri Ino, sahabatnya yang kali ini benar-benar bodoh! Sudah tahu temannya begini malah teriak-teriak, tidak membantu juga! Sasuke tidak diperbolehkan Sakura untuk mengantarnya sampai kelas. Itu sangat memalukan. Lagipula Sasuke harus sekolah juga, dan Sakura masih bisa berjalan sendiri. Dan ini resikonya, terseok-seok. Ia bahkan merasa seperti mumi yang baru keluar dari peti mati.

"Kakiku baik-baik saja. Dan aku sehat, jangan anggap aku tuli karena aku masih bisa mendengarmu dengan suara rendah jadi jangan mengeluarkan suara TOA mu itu!" Ino tidak mengurangi volume suaranya, ia malah tertawa nyaring sekarang. Dan itu benar-benar memalukan! Sakura mencoba tidak menghiraukan, dan mencari tempat duduknya ketika matanya menemui seorang pemuda berambut jabrik. Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hai! Kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" Sakura bicara dengan tenang dan tidak menduga sama sekali kalai lelaki pirang itu akan mengacuhkannya. "Hei, aku bicara denganmu!" Sakura menaikkan alisnya karena pemuda itu masih fokus pada bukunya dan sebentar-sebentar menoleh ke layar ponselnya, seperti sedang gelisah namun berusaha _stay cool. _Sakura benar-benar merasa aneh pada pemuda yang satu ini. Satu, dua, tiga, empat! Empat kali Sakura menyapanya dan ia masih belum menoleh juga? Dipanggil nggak noleh, diulangin masih cuek. Apa cowok ini bisu? Oh oh! Atau cowok ini tuli dan tidak bisa mendengar sapaan Sakura dari tadi? Aah.. pasti begitu, kalau bukan apalagi coba? Tidak menyahut saat dipanggil? Mungkin dia bisu jadi tidak bisa menjawab sapaan Sakura. Atau bisa juga dia tuli sampai tidak mendengar apa saja yang dikata-

"Aku tidak bisu, aku masih bisa bicara" Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik telinganya. "Bahkan aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu walaupun memakai earphone" Sakura sedikit tersentak mengetahui anak baru itu bisa membaca pikirannya. Dan pikirannya... Tidak-tidak, itu memalukan!

"Bagaimana-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Tebakan beruntung. Wajahmu itu mudah sekali ditebak, Nona" Lelaki itu mendahului pembicaraan Sakura, emmbuatnya begidik ngeri. Apalagi yang dikatakannya adalah BENAR! Semuanya benar! Apa dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Tanpa sadar Sakura berjengit. Membuat lelaki itu mendesah panjang.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk membaca pikiranmu. Sudah kubilang hanya tebakan beruntung" Sahut lelaki itu lagi. Laki-laki ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan sebelum ia bisa membaca pikiran Sakura lagi, Sakura memutuskan untuk bicara duluan dengan cepat. "Baiklah, baiklah.. aku tidak mau tahu darimana kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, anak muda. Apa kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" Sakura dapat melihat pemuda itu menarik napas berat dan tertahan. Kemudian menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

"Ya" Ya? Ya? Hanya Ya? YA? Setelah menarik napas panjang dan berat begitu malah hanya dijawab dengan YA? Apa-apaan itu! Paling tidak ucapkan, siapa kau? Kau sendiri? Ada keperluan apa? Atau semacamnya! YA! "Aku Sakura Haruno. Ketua kelas XII-A ini. Salam kenal, anak baru-"

"Ralat, kau tahu aku bukan anak baru. Aku hanya baru masuk selama tiga bulan ini. Dan ketua kelas macam apa kau? Seminggu tidak masuk, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya XII-A tidak memiliki ketua kelas selama masa penilaian kebersihan kelas dua hari yang lalu? Dasar bodoh" Sakura tidak bergeming. Apa? Penilaian kebersihan kelas? Tapi tidak ada yang memberitahunya! Kalau tahu ada yang seperti itu, ia pasti akan memaksa diri untuk masuk. Bagaimanapun juga kelas ini adalah tanggung jawab Sakura sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak-"

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan selama satu minggu itu? Mengidap kanker? Leukimia? Kecelakaan? Amnesia? Aku muak dengan sinetron!" Sakura sedikit terlonjak ketika meja di depannya digebrek keras. Semuanya melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Namun Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri untuk tidak memukul dan mencacimaki lelaki di depannya. Bagaimanapun juga ini salahnya.

"EHM! Begini, tuan Na-Mi-Ka-Ze yang ter-hor-mat! Ada sedikit insiden kecil yang menyebabkanku tidak masuk. Baik, ini memang salahku. Dan aku dengan besar hati mengakuinya! Dan tolong, lainkali bersikaplah manusiawi pada perempuan, sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura beranjak dari bangku Naruto. Ia menyesal telah 'mengunjungi' bangku itu. Setidaknya ia bisa berteriak-teriak lagi setelah satu minggu dirawat akibat kecelakaan sial itu. Dan resiko itu lagi, terseok-seok, untung saja tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Sakura berjalan seperti itu, mengigat bangkunya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari bangku Naruto.

Dasar! Sakura tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, apalagi kalau sampai memukul lelaki 'sialan' itu. Sakura menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya. Baiklah, ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan memasuki dunia Namikaze Naruto yang gila itu.

-o-

* * *

><p>"Tidak seperti biasanya kau seperti tadi pagi. Ada masalah dengan Hinata?" Shikamaru menopang wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Berat sekali rasanya, apa gara-gara IQ yang melebihi dua ratus itu menyebabkan kepalanya serasa satu kuintal? Menyebalkan!<p>

"Hh.. Ibu menyuruhku mencari pacar, kalau tidak aku akan dijodohkan. Begitu katanya. Bahkan aku sudah mengatakan menyukai Hinata-chan. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa Ibu malah meragukannya. Aaargh! Dasar Ibu payah! Menyebalkaaaaan!" Naruto memukul-mukul mejanya sambil berteriak tidak jelas. Menurut Naruto, Ibunya adalah wanita terkejam yang pernah ada! Dan ia tidak akan pernah mau bermasalah dengan Ibunya. Kalau mencari masalah dengan Ibunya itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk? Mencari gadis disini untuk kau jadikan pacar?" Shikamaru menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya, menjijikkan sekali. Tapi entah mengapa ia dikagumi banyak sekali perempuan. Padahal malasnya tidak ketulungan.

Naruto menggeleng, kemudian menampakkan cengirannya. "Sebagai gantinya aku disuruh masuk sekolah! Aa~h! Padahal tidak sekolah menyenangkan sekali! Kalau begini aku bisa benar-benar tuli! Sekolah ini membuatku gila!"

"Yah.. setidaknya kau tidak perlu melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada gadis itu" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian cengirannya tadi hilang. "Tidak tahu kenapa, melihat Sakura sama saja dengan melihat Ibu walaupun aku baru pertama kali melihatnya" Shikamaru mendecak. "Ibumu itu Kushina, Sakura itu teman baru yang sudah menjadi korban penyiksaanmu di hari pertamanya masuk setelah insiden itu. Memangnya kau tidak lihat kakinya? Tidak lihat caranya berjalan hah?" Dengus Shikamaru, Naruto menggeleng pasti.

"Dasar bodoh"

"Memang kenapa kakinya?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Memangnya ada apa dengan Sakura? Naruto tidak memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Memangnya matamu terus terpejam dari tadi? Kakinya-" Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya, kemudian mendecak kesal dan menggumamkan kara faforitnya, "Mendokusai". Naruto sudah tidak di sampingnya lagi. Ia sontak berdiri melihat gadis yang berjalan terseok-seok mendekati pintu kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura? Sementara Sakura, tiba-tiba ia merasa tangannya ditahan. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh dan mencibir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" Sungutnya kesal. Naruto yang menyebalkan itu mau apa lagi? Mencaci-makinya lagi? Oh Kami-sama... tidak cukup-kah penderitaannya hari ini? Di judge seperti tadi pagi itu sudah benar-benar memalukan untuknya! Sementara Naruto malah memasang wajah yang Sakura tidak mengerti artinya.

"Kakimu... Apa tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menangkap nada cemas di kata-kata Naruto. Tapi ia mencoba mengacuhkannya, ia masih kesal. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak lumpuh, aku masih bisa berjalan! Jadi menyingkirlah, kau mengganggu perjalananku!"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau hampir menabrak pintu kalau aku tidak menahanmu tadi, Sakura" Sejuk sekali, Naruto memanggil namanya, entah mengapa rasanya sejuk sekali. Tapi kemudian Sakura menoleh ke depannya. Dan benar saja, tinggal beberapa senti sudah terpampang pintu kelasnya yang berwarna cokelat tua. Hh... Sakura memang berjalan menunduk dari tadi, ia terus saja melihat kakinya yang sulit sekali digerakkan!

Sakura mundur denngan susah payah. Mundur dengan kaki seperti itu ternyata lebih sulit daripada maju, merepotkan sekali. Tangan Naruto terulur untuk membantunya, namun Sakura menepisnya. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri" Sakura berhasil melangkah mundur, dan berjalan lagi ke depan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Naruto.

"Kakimu.. kenapa?" Tanya Naruto pelan, namun masih terdengar di telinga Sakura. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Tersenyum licik dan mendecak keras, memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata.

"Akibat dari insiden kecil yang membuatku tidak bisa masuk sekolah selama satu minggu dan mendapat cacian di pagi pertama aku masuk setelah menginap begitu lama di rumah sakit!" Ia melangkah lagi, pelan-pelan sosok Sakura telah hilang dari mata Naruto. Ia merasa bersalah, benar-benar bersalah.

-o-

Sakura terus memandangi yang ada di depannya. Gedung sekolah ini hanya untuk SMA, dan tentu saja hanya memiliki dua lantai. Sakura kelas dua belas dan itu berada di lantai bawah. Sakura ingin sekali naik ke lantai dua, menuju ke atap sekolah dengan menaiki tangga yang terletak di dekat perpustakaan yang bukunya selalu di up-date tiap bulannya.

Sekolahnya –Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang menyenangkan, tidak pernah sepi dan anehnya itu menimbulkan kedamaian tersendiri untuk Sakura. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai tempat yang sepi, tapi entah mengapa saat berada di atap KHS, rasanya nyaman sekali, begitu damai. Sakura ingin ke atap. Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan sedari tadi oleh seorang Haruno Sakura yang sudah sekitar lima menit berdiri di tangga tanpa anak dan tidak melakukan apapun. Kepala Sekolahnya mengalami kecelakaan dan ia harus memakai kursi roda seumur hidupnya, jadi ia membuat tangga lurus(tanpa anak tangga) supaya masih bisa mengontrol semuanya. Dengan susah payah, Sakura berhasil melewatinya. Tinggal sedikit, ia hanya tinggal menaiki tangga kecil untuk menuju ke atap. "Oh, ayolah, Sakura... Ini hanya sepuluh anak tangga, kau pasti bisa!" Dengan perlahan –benar-benar perlahan- Sakura memegang tiang tanggam melangkahkan kakiknya walaupun sakit sekali di sebelah kirinya.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan halus membuat gerakan yang menyegutkannya. Tangan itu mengangkat tangan kiri Sakura dan melingkarkannya pada leher si pemilik tangan.

"Naruto? Aaah! Lepas!" Sakura mencoba menarik-narik tangannya dari leher Naruto tapi tidak bisa, Naruto menahannya. "Biarkan aku membantumu, Sakura... Kali ini saja" Naruto menatap emerald Sakura sungguh-sungguh. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berniat untuk menarik-narik lagi tangannya. Ia membiarkan Naruto membimbingnya ke atap. Setidaknya ada yang membantunya hari ini, menyebalkan sekali. Masa Ino yang sahabatnya dan jelas-jelas tahu Sakura kesusahan tidak membantu sama sekali? Dasar _pig!_

Sakura bernapas dengan lega setelah sampai juga di atap. Dengan Naruto disampingnya mungkin akan berperan besar untuk membantunya. Daripada Ino yang tidak bisa diharapkan? Tempat itu panas, tapi benar-benar sejuk. Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku tua panjang yang menghadap ke Barat. "Aku sering duduk di sini sampai sore" Gumam Sakura seperti pada dirinya sendiri. "Untuk apa?"

"Melihat matahari terbenam" Tanpa Sadar Sakura tersenyum. "... Aku ingin sekali melihanya lagi" Lanjutnya. Naruto duduk di samping Sakura. Ikut memandang Matahari yang sudah mulai muncul di barat. Ia melirik jam tangannya, lalu tersenyum.

"Hei, Sakura! Kau mau melihat matahari terbenam bersamaku? Sekarang memang masih jam tiga, tapi kita bisa bertukar cerita sambil menunggu matahari terbenam, kan?" Kata naruto girang. Ia menampakkan seringai lebarnya dan membuat Sakura tertawa, tapi kemudian mendengus. "Memangnya apa yang mau kau ceritakan? Menghinaku lagi heh?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Seringai lebar yang ditunjukkannya tadi langsung menjadi cibiran.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sadar tadi... Ibuku itu... Beliau menyuruhku berpacaran, 'Naruto! Kau itu sudah besar, sudah waktunya menggandeng perempuan, kalau kau hanya bermain dengan Shikamaru apa jadinya nanti? Kau mau menikah dengan Shikamaru? Hinata itu hanya teman masa kecilmu, Naruto.. Ibu yang tidak memiliki hati saja bisa tahu kalau kau hanya menganggapnya adik. Lagipula kenapa kau menolak ajakan gadis-gadis itu? Kasihan sekali mereka. Membela-belakan datang ke rumah dan kau menolak ajakannya. Itu tidak manusiawi. Baiklah, baiklah... Bila kau tidak mau membawa perempuan, begini saja... Ibu sudah bosan melihatmu seliweran di rumah. Kau itu sekolah! Kenapa harus menyewa guru _homestudy_? Mulai besok kau harus masuk sekolah lagi' Dan akhirnya aku masuk sekolah lagi. Saat kau memanggilku, aku mendengarnya walaupun memakai earphone. Tapi entah mengapa melihatmu mengingatkanku pada Ibu, jadi... Aku minta maaf sudah memakimu tadi pagi" Sementara Naruto bercerita, Sakura hanya melongo. Ceritanya panjang sekali, seolah-olah Naruto membaca teks dengan lancar. Dan ada beberapa kalimat yang tidak Sakura percaya.

"Membela-belakan datang ke rumah dan kau menolak ajakannya? Kau mengarang cerita ya?" Sakura sedikit menahan tawa melihat Naruto yang mengernyit. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah masuk sekolah?" Sakura menggeleng cepat, Naruto menyeringai lebar dan mendesah. Benar-benar membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Setiap hari orang-orang selalu membicarakanku.." Jelasnya, terdengar menggantung. Namun Sakura dapat mengerti apa kelanjutannya. "Seburuk itu kah?" Naruto mengangguk pasti kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bangku tua itu. Mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. "Aku tidak mau punya fans. Masuk sekolah ini membuatku depresi!" Sakura membuka mulutnya. Ternganga, apa yang dia bilang? Fans? Apa maksudnya? Bukannya karena Naruto dicemooh dan dihina setiap hari yang membuatnya tidak berniat sekolah lagi? Kok FANS?

"Apa maksudmu fans? Kupikir.. kau itu orang yang paling dibenci di KHS, sehingga itu membuatmu depresi. Kenapa jadi fans?" Sakura dengan polosnya bertanya. Naruto mendelikkan matanya. Dari mana sakura bisa berpikir hal seperti itu? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin! Naruto bahkan sudah seperti penenang jiwa mereka, kenapa malah jadi yang paling dibenci?

"Paling dibenci? Darimana kau mendapat _hypothesis_ seperti itu?"

"Insting. Karena menurutku kau menyebalkan" Naruto tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum dan itu bukan cengiran. Sakura jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Pemuda di sampingnya benar-benar aneh! Baru tadi pagi ia mencacimaki Sakura dan sekarang ia malah membantu bahkan tersenyum padanya. Apa dia memiliki kepribadian ganda?

"Kau masuk KHS saat kelas dua belas, Sakura. Dan kesialanku dimulai dari kelas sepuluh. Mereka terus berkata 'keren, tampan, Naruto-kun!' padahal menurutku aku biasa saja. Dan untungnya ada yang menyenangkan dibanding fans-fans gila itu, aku senasib dengan Shikamaru! Dan itu yang paling bisa membuatku tertawa! HAHAHAH" Naruto memperkeras suara tawanya. Sakura harus menutup telinganya jika tidak mau terkena resiko tuli.

"Hei! Dasar bodoh kecilkan suaramu! Aku heran apa yang membuat mereka tertarik padamu, keren apanya? Tampan apanya?" Sekarang giliran Sakura yang tertawa. Kemudian bertanya lagi karena mengingat sesuatu. "Darimana kau tahu aku masuk baru tahun ini?" Naruto tersenyum samar. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura dan berbisik.

"Aku tahu..." Naruto hampir menarik lagi kata-katanya. Namun...

"...dari Ibumu"

-o-**TBC**-o-

* * *

><p><em><strong>CUT! JELEK BANGET! 8X gak gak gak kuat bacanya -<strong>_

_**Dasar emang saya masih pemula ya, masih nggak ngerti apa-apa..**_

_**Dan masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa..**_

_**Jadi, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat para reader yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk fic aneh ini..**_

_**Saya masih butuh saran, so.. review, please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Legal atau Ilegal?****blue atarashii**

**Pair : (?)**

**Warning : Aneh, gila, jelek, typo kayak debu (baca: udah banyak, ngeganggu lagi! HACHIUW!), tapi sempet-sempetin buat read and review ya :D Sebelum itu maaf mengecewakan yaa… Saya masih newbie, masih butuh saran… **

**Oke, ENJOY READ!**

"Aku tahu…"

"…dari Ibumu" Sakura tertegun. Ia tertawa kecil. Ibu? Bagaimana Naruto bisa mengenal Ibunya? Sementara Naruto sendiri malah nyengir tidak jelas. Sakura segera bertanya.

"Darimana kau tahu Ibuku?" Naruto diam, ia terlihat serius. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah matahari yang sudah hampir terbenam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Suara angin semilir yang terdengar menampakkan keheningan mereka. Tiba-tiba Naruto menatap Sakura, kemudian menyeringai kecil.

"Err… Pokoknya pernah, jangan tanya lagi!" Sakura menutup mulutnya lalu mencibir, Ia yakin Naruto pasti berbohong. Gadis itu memiliki ide jahil, sekarang gantian Sakura yang menyeringai.

"Hei, memangnya ciri-ciri Ibuku seperti apa KALAU kau benar-benar tahu Ibuku?" Dengan penekanan di kata kalau, Sakura merasa ia akan menang. SKAK MAT! Naruto terdiam, Sakura benar-benar yakin ia yang akan menang! Sementara Naruto mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

"Ibumu itu… Ia tinggi proporsional, errr… Rambutnya merah muda sama sepertimu, matanya hazel… Kemudian ia… Cantik? B-benar kan?" Naruto takut-takut Sakura langsung menertawainya. Tapi respon Sakura malah bertolak belakang dengan pikirannya. Ia mengangguk-angguk lalu tersenyum bangga, entah bangga karena apa. Sementara Naruto melongo, sebenarnya ia menyebutkan karakteristik wanita yang mobilnya ditabrak Naruto dari belakang saat sedang uring-uringan karena Ibunya kemarin. Hei, bayangkan saja! Masa masih belom mau pacaran dipaksa? Siapa yang terima? Ayam aja sampek shalat kalau ada yang mau digituin! Yay! Sekarang Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya: Berapa banyak gadis pink di dunia ini? Apa setiap gadis pink memiliki karakteristik yang mirip? Aaah… Naruto teringat Ibunya lagi… Jika semua gadis pink seperti itu, lebih baik tidak perlu ada gadis pink di dunia ini!

Kemudian mereka saling berbincang sampai tidak sadar jikalau senja bergulir meredupkan cahayanya. Mengatupkannya di ufuk barat, membiarkankedua insan yang masih bersenda-gurau itu melirik barang sekilas cahayanya. "Hahaha! Jadi kau kecelakaan itu karena Onii-chan mu menyetir ugal-ugalan? Kenapa ugal-ugalan begitu? Apa ada masalah?" Naruto bertanya dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu. Sakura mulai bercerita dengan antusiasinya. Sakura menarik napas berat kemudian menampakkan muka asam bertekuk sepuluhnya.

"Begini… Saat aku pulang ke rumah, tiba-tiba saja dia memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya ke rumah sakit. Katanya saat ujian KO-ASS, ada pasien pirang kucir empat yang meminta _Vaksin Booster Hepatitis A_. Nii-chan salah menyuntikkan vaksin itu dengan obat bius dalam dosis yang tinggi. Bodoh sekali dia. Sampai saat itu pasien pirang kucir empat itu belum bangun juga. Jadi aku menemani Kakakku ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaannya. Tapi di jalan dia menyetir dengan kecepatan dewa, saat menginjak rem, mobil tidak bisa berhenti. Kuncinya macet, tidak bisa dicabut. Aku dan Kakak loncat keluar dari mobil. Sial, aku jatuh di aspal dan terguling-guling. Untung saja jalanan tidak ramai. Sedangkan dia jatuh di pelataran rumah orang yang berumput. Menyenangkan sekali"

Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya dengan cibiran dan dengusan. Kalau ingat-ingat kejadian itu, Sakura benar-benar ingin membunuh Sasori yang baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu tinggal seatap dengannya setelah sepuluh tahun tinggal di Indonesia.

Naruto tertawa terbahak, Sakura semakin manyun. Mereka berdua saling melempar ejekan saat itu.

"Sakura!" Sahut seseorang dari belakang mereka. Ia terlihat letih, bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang berubah kucel. "Sasuke? Kenapa kemari?" Sakura berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki yang tampak kacau itu dengan susah payah. Naruto tercekat mendengar nama itu. Ia menunduk dan mendecih. Sasuke sedikit mencuri pandang ke lelaki yang terduduk dengan sok kerennya di bangku. Lelaki itu berdiri, ia menyunggingkan seringai liciknya. Tapi hanya sebentar, seringai licik itu berganti dengan cengiran lebar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Teme! Ternyata kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi, ya" Naruto berdiri dan mengikuti jejak Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"K-kau…" Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya berat. Menghiraukan ucapan lelaki jabrik di hadapannya adalah salah satu hal mahal baginya. Sakura tersenyum. "Kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"

"Tentu saja! Dia itu sahabatku sejak SMP! Tapi dia malah pindah ke sekolah Internasional. Jadi kita berpisah. Ya kan, Teme?" Naruto mengenang masa lalunya, rekaan gambar hidupnya yang berputar layaknya film itu telah benar-benar membuatnya jemu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha kembali ke dunia nyata. Ke alam-nya yang semula.

"Ayo Sakura, kita pulang" Suara Sasuke yang saat itu terdengar serak membuyarkan keheningan. Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Nanti saja. Kau tunggu disini, ya?" Sasuke mendesah panjang.

"Ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu. Lagipula aku lelah, kau tahu dari tadi aku mencarimu tapi…" Ia melirik Naruto pelan kemudian diam. Ia baru sadar kalau dari tadi tidak bernapas. "Ehm, tidak ada yang bisa menjemputmu. Deidara-nii ada di rumahmu sekarang. Semuanya sibuk" Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikannya dan selepas ini ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mampir membeli jus tomat dingin, berinisiatif untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang sepertinya terkena radang. "Aku bisa mengantarkannya pulang" Naruto menyela dengan enaknya. Sementara Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Terlalu lelah. Angin berhembus kencang, Sasuke menyapu rambutnya yang sudah kacau menjadi tambah kacau. Tanpa berkata apa-apa melainkan hanya menoleh pada Naruto barang sedetik, ia berbalik dan menuruni tangga. Langkah kakinya masih terdengar walaupun semakin lama semakin lirih dan pada akhirnya terhempas oleh angin.

Naruto kemudian berbalik ke bangku dan duduk. Sekali lagi, ia menunduk dan menyeringai penuh arti "Kau benar-benar akan mengantarkanku pulang?" Suara halus itu membangunkannya dari angan-angan yang menjemukan baginya. "Oh… Y-ya, tentu saja" Jawabnya lalu diam. Hening, Sakura juga bingung kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba diam begitu. Tapi ia lebih memilih diam juga daripada takut merusak suasana hatinya dan terkena semprotan maut seperti tadi pagi. Namun akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya juga.

"Dia masih saja dingin ya" Sakura menatap teman barunya bingung. Perkataan Naruto belum terlalu jelas untuknya. Namun sedetik kemudian Sakura mengerti apa maksudnya. "Tidak, dia baik… Baik sekali malah. Kadang aku sempat berpikir kalau dia adalah orang paling baik yang pernah kutemui. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Ia menahan senyum dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke disini dapat menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. "Dia hanya baik dengan orang yang disukainya" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dengan cepat. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto menjauh satu jengkal. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Em… Tidak, begini…" Naruto mencoba mencari jawaban yang akhirnya berujung karangan.  
>"… Maksudku, dia menganggapmu teman yang dekat dengannya… Ya, ya! Begitu maksudku hehe…" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya barang sejenak sampai gadis <em>pink<em> itu mundur.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian berdua, sungguh" Selanya cepat saat melihat raut sedih pada wajah Sakura. Tapi kenapa harus sedih?

"Ah tidak… Aku… Hanya… Sasuke itu, mungkin ia merasa bertanggungjawab padaku. Orangtuaku dan Orangtuanya sudah berteman sejak lama. Ayah Sasuke adalah dokter kepala. Ibunya dokter spesialis jantung. Kalau ada sesuatu, kami pasti menghubungi Keluargannya. Biasanya Paman Fugaku, em maksudku Ayah Sasuke atau Ibu Sasuke sendiri yang datang. Sejak saat itu kami menjadi dekat…" Naruto terdiam, masih menunggu kata-kata Sakura yang selanjutnya. Karena kalimat gadis itu terlalu menggantung untuk telinganya.

"… Sebenarnya saat itu aku belum pernah tahu mana itu yang bernama Sasuke. Aku dan Ayah pernah tinggal di Indonesia selama sepuluh tahun. Ibu dan Sasori-nii tetap di Jepang. Ibu mempunyai penyakit jantung dan saat ada apa-apa Sasori-nii yang menghubungi Ibu Sasuke. Ayah di Indonesia selalu diberitahu oleh Ayah Sasuke mengenai perkembangan Ibu. Jadi tidak jarang aku mendengar nama kedua orangtua Sasuke disebut-sebut." Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya, mengangkat kepala dan menengadahkannya. Sakura meneruskan.

"… Kemudian sekitar satu tahun yang lalu Ayah berkata kalau ada yang akan menginap di rumah. Ternyata itu Sasuke, ia menginap selama enam bulan untuk pertukaran pelajar di Indonesia. Tapi programnya aneh, biaya menginap tidak diberi. Benar-benar aneh. Kasihan sekali Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak bisa Bahasa Indonesia. Aku hampir setiap hari menertawainya, dia selalu bercerita kalau orang di sekelilingnya berbahasa Indonesia semua. Padahal pertukarannya di sekolah Internasional, tapi sama saja… Kasian sekali dia hahahah" Naruto terdiam, namun membuat catatan dalam hati. Koreksi, perbincangan mengenai Sasuke bukan menyenangkan lagi, ini hebat!

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menyukaimu, Sakura?"

"A-apa? Itu tidak mungkin… Dia bilang sudah menyukai seorang gadis. Dia cantik, pintar, dan hebat. Begitu katanya…" Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Sakura, sekarang wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Dulu, aku sering mengajaknya bermain… Tapi tetap saja, dia terlalu dingin. Aku bahkan menyeretnya dan memaksa dia untuk berkata ya. Dan itu sulit sekali. Lebih sulit daripada membangunkan Shikamaru. Dia sering bilang begini… Kau ilegal disentuh manusia manapun! Hah. Dia menyebalkan sekali. Padahal kalau bukan karena aku dia tidak akan bisa terkenal seperti itu kan! Dasar" Sakura tersenyum, kadang tertawa kecil. Kemudian mendongak dan bertanya.

"Kau memang ilegal disentuh manusia manapun, Naruto… Hahahha" Sakura mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya, menampakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Naruto mencibir masam.

"Kau sama saja dengannya! Biar kutunjukkan kalau aku legal saja disentuh manusia! Disana… Dibawah sana…" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang sedang bersemi dengan indahnya. Sakura melihat arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Ia menaikkan alis. "… Ada pohon _Tsubaki_. Nanti kau ambil satu bunga dan hitunglah… Jika mahkotanya ganjil, maka itu ilegal. Tapi jika genap, itu legal" Sakura tertawa. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ada orang yang mau melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Ini permainan anak TK. Tapi Sakura akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Baiklah… Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengambilnya, supaya aku tahu kau tidak curang" Ia mengulurkan lidahnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menatap Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku kalah denganmu..." Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak curang?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Masih diam. "Ehm, bagaimana kalau kau yang ambil, tapi matamu kututup? Adil bukan?" Sahut Naruto sebelum Sakura sempat bereaksi. Sakura membuka mulutnya namun didahului Naruto. "A-a… Tidak ada protes, aku tidak menerima penolakan" Akhirnya Sakura merasa kalah, melawan lelaki jabrik di sampingnya ini sulit sekali. Terlalu menyebalkan untuknya. Sementara Sakura yang masih berpikir dalam hati, Naruto terus memutar otak apa yang terjadi saat ini. Hampir satu tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke dan tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya dengan hal menarik seperti ini. Naruto semakin penasaran, dan berkali-kali memutar otak. Entah penasaran karena apa. Walaupun penasaran begitu, Naruto merasa tertarik untuk melihat lebih jauh.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Berniat menutupi matanya. "Waa… Terang sekali, aduh" Naruto menoleh. Ia tersenyum dan melihat ke depan. Memang terang, tapi indah.

"Err… Naruto… Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Sudah mulai gelap…" Sakura tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih. Menurutnya sungguh memalukan bila ia mengatakan pada lelaki di sampingnya kalau dia takut gelap. Ia bahkan pernah menangis saat lampu mati dan Sasuke yang menemaninya sampai lampu kembali nyala. Itu sungguh memalukan, ia pasti di ejek mati-matian oleh Naruto kalau sampai lelaki itu tahu.

"Kenapa? Mataharinya belum terbenam penuh"

"E… Itu… Supaya nanti… Tidak sampai rumah terlalu lama, hehe" Naruto mengangkat alisnya, tapi toh kemudian ia mengangguk juga. Mereka berdua lalu membuat perjanjian mengenai menang-kalah legal-ilegal itu. Yang menang akan dituruti tiga permintaannya oleh yang kalah. Tapi tidak boleh meminta permintaan yang membuat jumlah permintaan itu menjadi bertambah. Cukup tiga, tidak boleh lebih… Kurang? Terserah, itu tidak apa-apa.

"Hey, JABRIK! Tunggu aku!" Terseok, ia membutuhkan tenaga besar untuk berjalan. Kenapa ia tidak memakai kursi roda saja? Kan lebih praktis! Tapi memakai kursi roda ternyata tidak seenak yang dia pikirkan. Koreksi, memakai kursi roda sedikit tidak nyaman baginya.

Naruto berbalik. Ia menepuk dahinya lalu segera menghampiri Sakura. Naruto berbalik lagi saat sudah ada di hadapan gadis itu, ia berjongkok, hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura membuka mulut. Sementara langit sudah mulai gelap, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, takut. Naruto menoleh. "Ayo naik" Katanya menunggu jawaban. Namun Sakura tidak lekas menjawab, hanya menampakkan wajahnya yang acuh tak acuh. "Tidak mau. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Kau turun duluan saja" Naruto mendesah panjang. Ia berdiri kemudian berbalik.

"Baiklah, terserah kau. Yah, kau bisa berjalan sendiri dan tidak butuh bantuanku. Aku akan turun duluan"

Reflek Sakura menarik sebelah lengan Naruto."Eh… A-aku… Takut gelap…"

"Lalu?" Ia berbalik, bersedekap dan menatap lurus ke Sakura.

"Aku… Mau. Aku tidak bisa berjalan sendiri, lagi… Aku butuh bantuanmu. Jangan turun dulu" Naruto tersenyum puas, ia kembali berbalik dan berjongkok. Sakura memandang belakang lelaki itu takut-takut. Di satu sisi, hati kecilnya meneriakinya dengan tidak sopan. _Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan? Seumur-umur kau tidak pernah digendong lelaki manapun kecuali ayahmu! Bahkan Sasuke yang sangat kau cintai itu tidak pernah melakukannya!_

Sementara di sisi lain, hati kecilnya menyemangatinya. _Memangnya kau memiliki jalan lain? Kau naik tadi saja dibantu dengannya. Lagipula ini sudah malam, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau takut gelap, kan? Ayo cepat naik! Kesempatan tidak pernah datang dua kali!_

Benar, Sakura sudah lama menyukai Sasuke. Dia bahkan sudah menunjukkan rasa suka-nya itu dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Tapi hasil akhirnya, tidak ada respons. Kejam sekali dia. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah menggendongnya. Ia tidak boleh digendong laki-laki lain sebelum Sasuke yang menggendongnya! Namun pada akhirnya Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Ia menutup mata saat lelaki itu menggapai kedua kakinya dan berdiri. Dalam hati Sakura berpikir. Berapa berat badannya? Kenapa Naruto bisa sekuat itu menggendongnya? Ah akhirnya dia tidak mempedulikan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di bawah, sudah tepat di depan pohon Tsubaki. Naruto memang tidak berinisiatif untuk memberitahu gadis itu. Ia pikir Sakura pasti sudah tahu, gadis itu pasti bisa mengetahui kalau ia sudah tidak berjalan lagi. Perbedaan antara melakukan kegiatan atau tidak berbeda bukan? Lagipula lampu masih menyala, dia pasti bisa melihat kan? Namun nyatanya Sakura belum turun juga.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya. "Kita sudah sampai" Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang mengatup dari tadi dan terus memikirkan Sasuke walaupun masalah gendong-menggendong itu sudah tidak dipikirkan lagi olehnya. "Hoh… Sudah? Em, baiklah aku turun"

Sakura melanjutkan. "Kita sudah lama sampai?" Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia menggerutu dalam hati. _Rupanya gadis ini tidak tahu, dasar bodoh_.

"Tidak, baru saja" Ia menampakkan seringai-nya lebar-lebar. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena dari tadi aku menutup mata dan memikirkan sesuatu. Jadi aku tidak tahu kalau… Ah lupakan" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya di udara.

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup matamu sekarang… Kau ambil ya!" Sakura mengangguk, Naruto segera berdiri di belakang gadis itu, menutup kedua mata Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah diambil, Sakura menghitungnya.

"Satu… Dua…" Setelah sekian lama melucuti mahkota bunga…

"Dua puluh…" Naruto bersorak senang. Itu berarti dia bisa mengucapkan tiga permintaan kepada Sakura, kan? Hah, permainan ini menyenangkan sekali!

"Satu…"

"Apa?" Naruto berhenti bersorak, ia mendekat pada tangan Sakura yang menggenggam mahkota bunga Tsubaki. Ia menghitungnya dengan hati-hati. Dua puluh satu… Apa? Dia kalah? "Permintaan pertama…"

Sakura terlihat berpikir, padahal ia tidak sepenuhnya berpikir. Ia tidak suka menyiksa orang jadi tidak perlu permintaan yang muluk-muluk bukan?

"Jangan memanggilku Sakura-san, Haruno-chan, atau apalah itu. Panggil aku Sakura-chan selama dua bulan… Bagaimana?" Naruto tentu saja mengangguk. Itu terlalu mudah untuknya. Kalau jadi dia, Naruto akan meminta yang aneh-aneh… Seperti 'traktir aku jajan selama satu bulan' atau sebangsanya.

"Kedua… Panggil aku Tuan Puteri hari ini" Sakura sedikit tidak yakin dengan permintaannya yang kedua. Ah apa yang dia pikirkan? Ini kan hanya permainan. Sakura bersedekap dan menatap lurus Naruto. Bersikap seolah menantang. "Itu mudah, Tuan Puteri" Sakura tersenyum, ia senang. Entah karena apa, ia hanya senang.

"Permintaan ketiga lain waktu saja ya? Aku lelah…" Sakura menguap lebar, Naruto tahu saja itu hanya menguap buatan. Sakura mungkin terlalu gugup, atau terlalu senang. Sekarang dia tidak bisa berpikir, dia butuh tidur. Naruto berjongkok lagi di hadapan Sakura. "Ayo naik lagi, Tuan Puteri" Suaranya begitu halus, mungkin ia akan diterima langsung sebagai penyiar atau sebangsanya. Suaranya benar-benar bisa menentramkan hati Sakura. Aaah apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Terimakasih, Pangeran" Sakura segera melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto. Sekarang ia dapat mencium aroma laki-laki itu. Tadi dia terlalu gugup, ia benar-benar hampir tidak bernapas pada saat Naruto menggendongnya pertama kali. Dan itu adalah saat pertama Sakura digendong lelaki selain Ayahnya. Aroma jeruk, tapi tidak menyengat. Sakura menyukai aroma itu, ia mengeratkan pegangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Naruto. Entah kenapa ia ingin mencium aroma itu lagi dan lagi. Ia merasa aneh hari ini. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Sementara Naruto berjalan dengan santai, seolah beban di belakangnya hanya seringan bulu. Ia tersenyum licik di balik wajahnya yang terlihat akrab.

"Aku akan membantumu turun" Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya, ia membuka pintunya dan berputar membuka pintu sebelah. Membantu seorang gadis yang dari pagi tadi berinteraksi dengannya. Menurutnya gadis itu terlalu lugu, masih belum bisa membedakan karakteristik orang. _Dasar bodoh._

Pikirnya dalam hati sembari masih membantu Sakura masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Lelaki dengan gaya rambut aneh –mencuat ke belakang– tiba-tiba saja muncul. Ia terlihat dingin, sekilas orang yang melihatnya akan mengira kalau dirinya adalah orang jahat. Namun dia lebih dari orang baik.

"Sasuke? Bukankah kau bilang lelah?" Sakura mendongak. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke berdiri mematung memandanginya. Namun aksi patungnya sekejap hilang, ia menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke yang masih menampakkan wajah dinginnya, Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Bertemu lagi, Sasuke"

"Aku yang akan membantunya" Ia segera menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan membantu Sakura masuk. Naruto kembali tersenyum licik. Kemudian berteriak sebelum akhirnya lenyap dari pandangan Sakura dan Sasuke. "Daah, Tuan Puteriku~"

Sakura tersenyum senang dan melambai. Sasuke kembali termenung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Mudah-mudahan dugaannya tidak benar. Ia menghala napas panjang dan kembali menggiring Sakura masuk. Di dalam rumah ternyata ramai, bahkan Sasori dan Deidara berteriak-teriak sejadinya. "SAKURAAA~" Sasori menghambur memeluk Sakura. Sasuke jadi terasingkan akibat ulahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang ya? Siapa tadi yang mengantarkanmu pulang?" Deidara ikut memeluknya. Sakura mengangkat alis dengan pertanyaan Deidara. Baru datang saja sudah tanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Dia hanya teman baru. Kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Sasori tertawa geli. Ia memasang wajah sok berpikir kelas ala profesor yang ketinggalan jaman. "Hmm… Kupikir… Dia pacarmu. Habis kelihatannya seperti itu! Hah, penampilan luar memang mudah menipu mata dalam sekejap"

"Yaa… Itu benar, tapi sebaiknya jangan bicara seperti itu disini. Ada yang hatinya terpanggang… Ouch, panas!" Deidara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, membayangkan ada api berkobar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Sakura tampak bingung. "Apa maksudmu hatinya terpanggang? Siapa yang hatinya terpanggang?"

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Kau lusuh begini, cepat mandi. Ibumu menunggu dari tadi" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan mendorongnya pergi. Ia menghela napas panjang dan berat. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pelan. Kedua tangannya dimaskukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Hei, yang menunggu itu Ibu atau kau, Sasuke?" Sasori menggodanya. "Haha, kau mendapat lampu merah, Saskey~" Deidara ikut-ikutan menggodanya. Sasuke melanjutkan aksi jalannya tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang yang benar-benar mengusik telinganya.

"Hei mau kemana kau? Kau belum menjelaskan kepadsa kami!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Menghembuskan napasnya yang sungguh terasa berat.

"Aku mengenalnya…"

"Apa?" Seperti anggota _cheerleaders _yang berseru memamerkan nama tim mereka, Sasori dan Deidara berteriak kencang dengan kompak.

"Dia temanku, bukan… Bisa dibilang dia sahabatku sejak SMP. Aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya hampir satu tahun sejak insiden itu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa dia terus menyalahkanku? Dia memang bodoh"

**TBC**

**Wawawawa masih berani aja aku update, nggak apalah mengisi keisengan. Maaf chapter ini mengecewakan *nunduk nunduk***

**Buat yang udah review chapter kemaren terimakasih ya :D **

**Baik deh, peluk cium muah *apaan lebay banget lu**

**Yaudah…**

**Ini aku bales review yang ngg login ya… Yang login udah dibales kan?**

**Buat NaruSaku Believer**

Aduh, jujur aku nggak pernah bisa bikin cerita romantis hehe. Tapi diusahain dulu ya…  
>Thanks udah review<p>

**Buat Abertus Namikaze**

Makasih ya udah review baik deh… Updatenya masuk listrik nggak tuh? Hehe maaf ya

**Buat Rui-chan**

Thanks ya udah review Kamu juga keep write ya…

**Kalo aku minta review lagi boleh nggak? Butuh saran nih… Review ya! Ditunggu :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Legal atau Ilegal? © Dai' OldLace (nama sebelumnya, Blue Atarashii)**

**Pair : NaruSaku *may be changed**

**Warning : Aneh, gila, biasalah typos nya buanyak hehe. Tapi sempet-sempetin loh ya buat read and review, kalo mo fave juga malah nggak papa :) Sebelum itu maaf kalau mengecewakan ya, saya masih newbie… Masih butuh saran :D**

**Okey then, ENJOY READ!**

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

Sasuke menopangkan dagunya di atas kedua tangan. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung manis di dinding. Munkin gadis itu tidak akan datang, pikirnya. Hari ini ia berencana mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang di sebuah cafe baru setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu tanpa memesan apapun. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan sikunya mulai pegal karena ditumpukan pada meja dari tadi.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangan, memaksa dagu itu tidak bertumpu lagi pada tangannya. Dengan cepat seorang pelayan wanita datang sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Mau pesan sekarang?" tanya sang pelayan lembut. Sasuke mengangguk sekali, tangannya terjulur mengambil sebuah benda yang sekilas tampak seperti album foto bersampul kain berwarna cokelat manis dari tangan pelayan wanita.

"Jus tomat dingin satu, jangan diberi gula. Strawberry milkshake satu, jangan terlalu banyak gula," pelayan perempuan itu mengangguk patuh dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang bahkan tidak sampai di telinga Sasuke. Pintu cafe dibuka lagi, seorang lelaki tua bertubuh jangkung masuk. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melirik ketika pintu dibuka. Sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka lagi, longokan Sasuke kali ini tidak sia-sia. Seorang gadis yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Sakura tidak perlu berputar-putar untuk mencari dimana Sasuke. Ia tahu benar, Sasuke suka duduk di pojok. Jadi ia hanya perlu melirik empat sudut dan saat melihat sudut kedua, ia bisa melihat lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Hai" Sasuke mengulum senyum kecilnya yang membius. Sakura memperlihatkan wajah acuhnya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," jawabnya sambil menurunkan kedua alis. Masih menunjukkan wajah kemarahan.

"Tidak mengenalku?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa pelan. Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sakura, setidaknya tersenyumlah" kata Sasuke untuk mengajaknya bicara. Masih belum dijawab.

Percobaan terakhir, "Sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu, kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sakura tampak berpikir, ia terdiam sejenak tanpa bersuara. Ia berusaha diam dari tadi, merajuk istilahnya. Sasuke pergi begitu saja ke Tokyo tanpa pamit. Dua minggu pula, ini kan sedang liburan semester. Mana bisa ia sendiri saat liburan?

"Bodoooh! Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja!" Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Ia tidak pernah bisa marah pada Sasuke.

"Aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya" suaranya… Kami-sama, Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia benar-benar rindu. Dua minggu tidak bertemu Sasuke sudah termasuk sebuah siksaan baginya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang disukai Sakura.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi" kata Sasuke. Wajahnya masih menampakkan senyum kecil itu. Tapi sayang perkataannya membuat Sakura sedikit tidak suka.

"Apa katamu?"

"Yaah…" Ia menarik napas perlahan. "Kau kan sudah bersama Naruto sekarang" lanjut Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke yang dikenal pintar dapat berpikir sesempit itu.

"Ya ampun, kita –aku dan Naruto hanya teman. Sementara aku dan kau, kita sahabat. Lagipula aku baru mengenal Naruto. Yah sekitaaar hampir tiga bulan yang lalu" Sasuke mendesah berat.

"Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang singkat. Kalian sudah sangat dekat" Sasuke menlan ludah. Perkataannya seperti sedikit mengintimidasi Sakura. Matanya terlihat sayu walaupun wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Sepertinya dia punya banyak beban akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk bicara hal tidak penting seperti ini?" Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak tahu lebih lanjut masalah apa yang sedang dialami Sasuke. Biarkan lelaki itu terkunci dalam benaknya mengenai apapun itu. Dan Sakura tidak mau dijadikan pelampiasan kekesalannya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku pulang dulu" Baru saja Sakura berdiri, pelayan meletakkan dua gelas bening berisi cairan merah dan pink. Sakura memandang Sasuke tanpa berkata apa-apa. Namun yakin ekspresi mukanya yang tampak seperti berkata; _Apa maksudnya ini? _mampu membuat Sasuke menjawab.

"Maaf aku memesan lebih dulu" kata Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari ekspresi muka Sakura. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali duduk dan mengaduk-aduk gelas pink-nya. Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura berkata tidak mau pada strawberry milkshake. Sakura suka sekali minuman itu.

Sakura tidak pernah merasa benci kepada Sasuke, sekalipun tidak pernah. Ia selalu menganggap Sasuke adalah seorang yang begitu berharga baginya. Pertemuannya dan Sasuke di Indonesia dianggapnya bukan kebetulan biasa. Itu karena takdir. Dan kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke, ia sungguh beruntung jika melihat gadis-gadis lain yang selalu membuntuti Sasuke dan mendapat respon yang tidak setimpal. Hanya dua-tiga orang saja yang berhasil membuat Sasuke tersenyum, gadis itu memang beruntung sekali.

Tapi bagaimanapun beruntungnya gadis itu, tidak ada yang bisa sebetuntung Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari ekor matanya. Gadis itu merogoh-rogoh tas mungilnya dan menemukan sebuah ponsel yang berdering. Ia pergi keluar café menjawab telepon itu, tanpa permisi pada Sasuke. Dari dalam Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang tersenyum dan tertawa. Saat itu ia tahu mengapa gadis itu begitu ceria.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura kembali dengan wajah yang masih cerah.

"Sasuke, maaf… aku harus–"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah" Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura langsung meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia bahkan tidak menghabiskan milkshakenya.

Sasuke mendesah berat. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya frustasi. Kemudian bersandar pada kursi café. Dipandangnya pemandangan di luar, tepatnya pada seorang gadis berpakaian merah bata terusan dengan rambut diikat kuda.

Gadis itu sedang berbicara melalui telepon genggam, dan sudah berulang kali tersenyum bahkan tertawa dengan seseorang di seberang yang Sasuke tahu benar siapa.

Bagus, Naruto memang membawa peran besar untuk gadis itu.

-o-

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dengan kata lain adalah satu hari menjelang hari akhir liburan. Liburan, satu kata yang sangat disenangi oleh pemuda bermarga Namikaze, dialah Naruto. Liburan kali ini banyak ia habiskan dengan seorang gadis di sekolahnya yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak sengaja terkena amukan dari Naruto. Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura.<p>

Naruto tersenyum mengingatnya, entah karena kemarahannya waktu itu atau karena ingatannya bersama gadis itu. Gadis yang menurutnya amat bodoh karena dengan mudah percaya padanya. Awalnya memang biasa saja, Naruto tidak berniat apa-apa untuk mendekati gadis itu. Namun begitu mengetahui Sasuke mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Sakura, Naruto berniat untuk sedikit berbuat usil kepada Sasuke. Sama seperti saat Sasuke berbuat usil kepadanya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

Naruto meraih telepon genggam yang tergeletak di jok di sampingnya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol dan dengan cepat terdengar nada sambung.

"_Moshi-moshi," _suara seseorang dari seberang. Naruto tersenyum simpul, kemudian menyeringai kecil.

"Ini aku. Kau ada acara hari ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sekarang. Bisa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya untuk menjepit telepon genggam dengan bahu dan kepalanya bagian samping kiri saat menlewati tikungan tajam.

Naruto tersenyum kali ini, mengetahui jawaban yang diberikan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segera datang." Naruto menjejalkan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku celana setelah mendapati tujuannya dan bergegas menyusul Haruno Sakura, gadis yang baru saja dihubunginya.

Sebenarnya Sakura gadis yang baik, sayangnya ia terlalu polos. Entahlah, kadang Naruto seakan ingin melindunginya karena kepolosannya itu. Tapi keinginan kuat untuk menjahili Sasuke masih tetap menguatkan apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya, yaitu membuat Sasuke merasakan apa yang dirasakannya satu tahun belakangan ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah tiba di tempat tujuannya, tempat dimana Sakura sudah menunggu di pinggir jalan. Naruto membuka jendela samping joknya, sedikit menunduk untuk menyapa Haruno Sakur yang juga menunduk untuk melihatnya.

"Masuklah," dengan gesit Sakura menarik knop mobil dan duduk di jok empuk mobil Naruto. Sakura terlihat cantik seperti biasa. Juga terlihat polos seperti biasa.

"Sakura, maaf tapi aku harus ke rumah sakit dulu untuk melihat jadual dokter gigi. Ibuku yang meminta." Naruto berkata dengan hati-hati. Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya tidak merasa keberatan, ia mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum. Hal yang begitu disukai oleh Naruto, Sakura mudah sekali tersenyum.

Dengan cepat mobil Naruto menembus halaman depan rumah sakit, dan memarkirkannya. Mereka berjalan bersandingan sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berada di ruang tunggu sementara Naruto mencari ruang dokter yang dimaksudnya.

Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan ruangan dokter itu karena temboknya berhias gambar sikat gigi, pasta gigi, gelas berisi air, juga gigi putih bersih yang lucu untuk menarik minat anak-anak. Sayangnya Naruto bukan anak-anak lagi dan ia hanya tersenyum melihat gambar-gambar menarik itu. Tidak lama, Naruto keluar menuju ruang tunggu untuk menemui Sakura. Ternyata ia mendapati Sakura sedang bersama dua orang lain berpakaian serba putih. Naruto mendekati mereka.

"WHOA TERNYATA KAU!" sorak kedua orang berpakaian putih yang sontak berbalik ketika menyadari ada orang lain. Kedua orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kakak Sakura dan sepupunya yang gila. Mereka berdua gila, mereka bahkan tidak pernah bersikap wajar, itu sebabnya Naruto menjuluki mereka gila dalam hati.

"Memangnya kenapa?" rungut Naruto, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sekedar untuk membuat gerakan kecil. "Kau sudah berpacaran dengan adik sepupuku ya! Tidak boleh begitu! Kau harus mentraktir kami sebelumnya!" sahut Deidara, sepupu Sakura yang berniat untuk belajar menjadi dokter spesialis jantung sebentar lagi. Memangnya siapa yang akan berobat kalau dokternya saja seperti itu? Bisa-bisa pasien itu menderita penyakit jantung permanen atau bahkan terkena serangan jantung kalau dokternya seperti itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Kami tidak sedang berpacaran, kami…" Sakura berdeham sejenak. "Kami hanya berteman" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum berat hati. Naruto yang mengerti suasana menambahkan,

"Jika kalian ingin ditraktir, tunggulah. Sakura akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi"

-o-

* * *

><p><em>DEG!<em>

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto baru saja membuat Sakura hampir tidak bernapas selama beberapa detik. Begitu juga saat ini, saat Naruto menggandeng tangannya. Sakura hanya diam menatap tangan besar itu menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

"Maaf, aku hanya bermaksud menjagamu. Disini ramai sekali, aku tidak ingin kau hilang" kata Naruto menangani kegugupannya. Sakura tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah besar dan kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan hilang. Itulah gunanya manusia menciptakan telepon genggam"

Naruto berdeham singkat, seperti tidak ingin mengeluarkan jawaban lagi. Sakura tanpa sadar menarik-narik tali tas selempangnya, berharap-harap cemas Naruto mau menimpali kata-katanya barusan.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku menggandeng tanganmu. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko bahwa aku akan kehilanganmu," ia menyeringai lebar. "Yah, walaupun kau punya telepon genggam." Lanjut Naruto yang membuat Sakura tersipu.

Sakura kemudian mengangguk dan mereka masuk dalam taman bermain dengan puluhan wahana yang disediakan. Sakura benar-benar senang, Sasuke tidak pernah memperlakukannya sampai seperti ini. lagi-lagi ia membandingkan Naruto dengan Sasuke yang jelas berbeda. Entah mengapa, segala hal yang dilakukan Naruto begitu manis di matanya sehingga dapat membuatnya tersipu saat itu juga.

Sasuke begitu dingin kepadanya, lagipula lelaki itu sudah memiliki wanita lain yang disukainya.

"Awh" Sakura menyentuh betis kaki kanannya, sedikit merintih menahan sakit. Entah mengapa kakinya terasa sakit tiba-tiba. "Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia melihat Sakura yang memejamkan matanya. Kemudian gadis itu menggeleng-geleng lemah sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

-o-

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya Sakura baik-baik saja, ia hanya merasa sedikit kram di kakinya. Mungkin karena ia baru saja terluka jadi ini adalah semacam efek samping. Tapi Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk mengantarnya pulang. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Sakura yakin Naruto tidak ingin dirinya sakit.<p>

Mengetahui bahwa halnya Naruto peduli padanya adalah satu fakta kecil yang dapat membuatnya melambung saat ini juga.

Mungkin itu sebabnya Sakura terus tersenyum sambil memandang jalanan yang ramai. Naruto begitu tampan, ia lelaki yang penuh perhatian. Tidak ada yang kurang dari Naruto, dan Sakura merasa sangat beruntung bosa dekat dengan lelaki itu.

Naruto membelokkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan yang sepi.

"Sakura…" katanya tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Sakura hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Naruto. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Aku memang tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu." Sakura tertawa kecil, memamerkan giginya yang rata dan putih.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi…" Naruto menghentikan pembicaraannya tiba-tiba. Ia sedang menyusun kata-kata yang pas di benaknya.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu kau siap atau tidak mendengarnya, tapi… kau harus tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Mungkin kau berpikir ini terlalu cepat, tapi ini sudah tiga bulan. Aku rasa aku sudah cukup mengetahui perasaanku sekarang. Aku… aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjut Naruto terbata-bata. Ia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Padahal ia tidak sepenuhnya sungguh-sungguh dan hal ini hanya menjadi salah satu cara untuk melaksanakan tujuannya. Ia merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Sakura hanya diam, sepertinya terkejut dan memang mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuknya. Tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang cepat. Itu adalah waktu yang lama. Dan benar kata Naruto, tiga bulan cukup untuk mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Jadilah, dengan banyak pertimbangan;

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Ya, itu ide yang bagus."

Naruto dapat merasakan kelegaan yang besar di sekujur tubuhnya yang sempat menegang. "Lihat? Sekarang kau legal menjadi milikku." Naruto menyeringai lebar, ia menghadap ke samping untuk berhadap-hadapan dengan gadis yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menatap matanya penuh kasih. Ia mendekat ke telinga gadis itu dan membisikkan sesuatu;

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu"

Naruto melebarkan kedua lengannya dan menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sampai saat ini Sakura belum bereaksi apapun, hanya diam. Naruto mendekap erat gadis itu, entah mengapa ia dikuasai kekuatan lain yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin memiliki gadis itu. Ini aneh, pikirnya sebelum mendengar knop pintunya dibuka.

Pakaian luar Naruto ditarik oleh sebuah tangan besar yang menengadahkannya di atas aspal. Tulang rusuknya serasa remuk terkena batuan bumi tersebut, tangannya pun mengeluarkan beberapa goresan akibat kontak langsung dengan aspal. Naruto bangun untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa lelaki sial yang seenaknya sendiri menurunkan harga dirinya. Yah, siapa lagi?

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sialan, apa maumu!" Naruto menatap tajam pada Sasuke, melayangkan tinju yang berhasil di tangkis oleh Sasuke. Malahan Naruto yang mendapat pukulan itu di ulu hatinya. Hal itu terpaksa membuat Naruto kembali merebahkan dirinya di aspal dan membuat goresan di beberapa lengannya semakin terlihat jelas karena goresan yang semakin keras. Naruto bangun lagi dengan mengepalkan tinjunya.

"KUBILANG APA MAUMU!" hardik Naruto sekali lagi namun sayangnya tinju itu lagi-lagi tidak sampai pada Sasuke, lagi-lagi ditangkis dan lagi-lagi tinju Sasuke mengenai ulu hati Naruto yang menyebabkan cairan merah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto terjatuh, tentu saja Naruto masih bisa bangun, tapi Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau… kuperingatkan kau…" Sasuke mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto yang ada di bawah tubuhnya. Darah segar dan beberapa goresan di tubuh Naruto terlihat jelas kali ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Pergi dari situ, Sasuke! Atau aku tidak akan–"

"DIAM!" putus Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura bungkam. Sakura tertohok, ia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Sementara lelaki dingin itu masih mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, kali ini ia menarik ke atas kerah itu membuat Naruto tercekik dan mempersempit jarak mereka berdua.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi! Kau boleh membenciku, tapi tidak dengan kau menyakiti Sakura! Kau tahu aku bukan orang bodoh, dan kau tahu aku tidak menyukai cara licik seperti ini! Sekali lagi kuperingatkan kau, JAUHI DIA!"

Naruto meringis, antara menahan sakit dan benci. Dengan mudah ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga ganti lelaki dingin itu yang terlentang dengan beberapa goresan. Naruto bangun dan menduduki tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit merintih berat.

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya pada muka Sasuke ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang kali. Bibirnya sudah merah kebiruan dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar yang sama. Kulit pipinya mulai membengkak.

"Dengar, bodoh! KAU YANG MENCARI GARA-GARA DISINI. AKU HANYA INGIN KAU MERASAKAN APA YANG TELAH KURASAKAN! Sekarang kau bisa merasakan? Bagaimana rasanya, hah! SAAT SESEORANG YANG KAU CINTAI, PERGI UNTUK ORANG LAIN DAN ORANG LAIN ITU MENYIA-NYIAKANNYA! Tidak, aku yakin masih belum..."

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>-to be continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nguaahahaaa karena masih ada yang mau lanjutannya, jadi deh aku lanjutin :D Ya ampun padahal mo UNAS loh, masiiih aja ya santai gini-_-<strong>

**Nggak nggak, ini ceritanya belajar muluu, kan jenuh tuh yaudah deeeh bikin lanjutannya aja daripada malah males entar belajarnya wkwkwk.**

**Buat yang udah read sama review chap kemaren makasih ya :D Juga yang buat ngefave, makasih loooh hihihhi.**

**Gimana chap ini? Mengecewakan atau tidak? *Enngg, gimana yaaa? **

**WEY AUTHOR GANTI PENNAME!**

**Sebelumnya kan Blue Atarashii tuh, sekarang ganti jadi Dai' OldLace. Sebenernya Dai itu pelesetan dari kata Die, nggak tau kenapa kok kepikiran dulu sama anak-anak hehe. Kalo OldLace itu sebenernya nama warna. Kalo mau tau warnanya kaya apa, search mbah google aja deh ya :)**

**Yaudahlaah…**

**Ini aku bales review yg nggak login di chap2 ya…  
>Yang login udah dibales kan? :D<strong>

**Buat Abertus Namikaze**

Makasih yaa udah review lagi, muah *loh? Hahaha maaf ya, biasa kumat.

Udah update tuuh, thanks ya udah rnr, jangan lupa rnr lagi loh yaa~

**Buat NaruSaku Lovers**

Wah, udah dijelasin sih dikit di chap3 ini. belum seberapa terang ya?  
>Chap4 pasti dijelasin kok! Okey?<p>

Eh bytheway updatenya masuk kilat nggak tuh? Hehehe maaf ya udah lama nggak buka ffn  
>._.V<p>

Thanks ya udah read and review, jgn lupa rnr lagi buat chap ini~

**Buat Uchan yang waktu itu lagi nggak login**

Okey, thanks for your fave yah~

Thanks juga buat rnr nyaa. Rnr lagi duoong hehe.

**Yeah! Finally! Kalo aku minta review lagi boleh nggak? Boleh dong yaa~ Butuh saran nih! Ditunggu :D Terimakasih sebelumnya~**


End file.
